


Letting go

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Little Dan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Dd/lb, Little Dan, Little Space, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: Phil notices that one of his students keeps slipping into little space during classDisclaimer: Dan is a senior and has turned 18Chapter 1: Omorashi VersionChapter 2: Non-Omorashi Version[Will also be posted on aff as a Taoris fic]





	1. Omorashi version

Phil noticed it a couple of weeks ago. Since then he has been paying close attention to Dan every time he taught the younger’s class.

 

Dan would slip from time to time, eyes getting heavier and gentler as he nipped at his pen, an obvious replacement for a paci, Phil can tell.

 

So, it isn’t really a surprise when he finds himself thrusting deep inside Dan as he has the younger bent over his desk, the edge of it pushing against Dan’s bladder.

Dan had whimpered and begged him to let him go to the toilet first but Phil had smirked and said nothing.

 

Now the younger is writhing underneath him, his body torn between trying to get hard and struggling to keep himself from pissing his underwear and uniform.

“Teacher, please.” He sobs once more but Phil smirks and pushes him further onto the desk with a particularly hard thrust. Dan cries out.

“Teacher, please, I can’t h-hold it anymore.”

“Let go for me then, baby,” Phil smirks behind him, “Come on, do it for me.” He says and Dan shakes his head. Phil knows there are tears running down the younger’s cheeks.

“N-no.” Dan says weakly, “I can’t. I s-shouldn’t.” _Bingo._

Phil thrusts in hard and stays in as he starts circling his hips pressing Dan further onto the desk. After a few broken sobs from the younger, when Phil knows he is close to giving in, he pulls out and thrusts in harshly, almost toppling the other on the desk.

Dan yelps in surprise, tenses and then relaxes.

“ _Fuck._ ” Phil whispers and continues to thrust into the younger in a brutal pace as he brings a hand to where Dan’s trousers and boxers still cover his cock, and feels the wet patch forming.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby.”_ He groans and Dan is crying, face red from embarrassment, but his cock is getting harder and harder with each second he releases. Phil isn’t sure Dan has even got completely hard before his orgasm crushes him as he writhes underneath him coming in long stripes, soiling his clothes more. Phil growls, incredibly turned on by now, and he thrusts in a few more times before he comes deep inside the younger.

When he has caught his breath, he brings his hand to feel Dan’s crotch and the younger whimpers from over-sensitivity.

“Shh” Phil whispers in his ear, “Let teacher feel you baby, _fuck baby_ so wet for me.” Dan is breathing hard and letting out little whimpers but he nods eagerly and even thrusts in his teacher’s hand.

 

Phil pulls away and tucks himself in his trousers and Dan does the same, wincing at the feeling of his wet clothes.

“I can’t walk home like this.” He says pointing at the stain and Phil smiles to himself. That’s exactly why he kept the younger’s trousers around his crotch.

 

“Come to my house.” He says, “We will wash them and you can go home as if nothing happened.” Dan looks at him in a calculating expression and then nods in agreement.

 

[~]

 

They have put all of Dan’s clothes in the washing machine and the younger is standing naked in Phil’s hallway, doing his best to cover himself.

“Will you give me some clothes?” he asks when Phil is standing on the bathroom door looking at him from head to toes appreciatively.

“No.” he says casually and Dan’s eyes widen, expecting to hear a yes. “I’ll give you something else though.”

Dan sighs in relief. That is until Phil presents him with a diaper which makes Dan’s head snap up to look at Phil in surprise. But Phil is sure he recognises a certain familiarity in his expression that makes him proceed with his plan.

“I’m not w-wearing that.” He says and his cheeks redden.

“Dan.” Phil says using his authoritative voice. “Do as I say.” He looks at Dan measuring his reaction. The younger whimpers at the tone but raises a hand to take the diaper. Phil tuts and points to the sofa. Dan obliges with no objections and moves sits on the sofa, fighting a little uncomfortably, waiting for Phil to tell him what to do next.

“Lay down for me.” Phil say in a firm but gentle tone. Dan does and lets Phil put the diaper on him.

When he sits up Phil smiles and kisses his forehead.

“What are we going to do until my clothes are ready?” He asks.

“What do you want to do?” Phil asks him and Dan thinks for a second.

“We can watch a movie…?” He suggests and Phil nods. When Snow White starts playing Dan looks at him with a done expression.

“Seriously?” He asks. “That’s a kids’ movie.” Phil just raises an eyebrow without taking his eyes off the screen.

 

About half way into the movie attempts to stand up when Phil grasp his hand and keeps him down.

“Where are you going?” He asks sternly.

“T-to use the bathroom.” Dan says quietly and Phil tuts.

“I don’t think so, babyboy.” Dan fights to hold a whimper at the name. “That’s why you’re wearing this.” He says and drops a hand down Dan’s ribs to the side of the diaper. “Go on, then.” He says and Dan shakes his head.

“I-I won’t.” He attempts to move away and curl into himself. But Phil forces him to sit straight and straddles him, sitting directly on his belly. Dan whimpers and Phil starts rocking mercilessly back and forth, his own cock responding to the movements.

“You shouldn’t hold it, Danny.” He tells the younger who is squirming underneath him.

“Please.” He begs, “Da-Teacher please.” Phil smirks when Dan’s tongue slips and he pushes down a little harder causing Dan to let go, filling the diaper.

“That’s it baby, let go for me.” Phil says as he keeps rocking back and forth and brings a hand behind him to grope the diaper, feeling it filling.

In one swift movement, he unstraddles Dan’s lap and pushes the younger to lay on the sofa. He lays half on top of him with his arm on the side of Dan’s head keeping himself up and bring his free hand to stroke Dan through the diaper.

Dan whimpers and brings his hand to Phil’s shoulder grasping tightly and starts thrusting up getting hard again.

“ _Fuck_ ” Phil breaths. “Are you gonna come for me babyboy?” He asks and Dan nods too far gone to object to the name. “Are you gonna come just like that? In your diaper?” Dan nods again moaning and Phil strokes him harder.

“Teacher.” Dan breaths and comes, gasping for air.

Phil makes a quick work of the diaper, throwing it in off the sofa and spits on his fingers.

“So, good for me baby.” He says softly, bringing a finger to Dan’s entrance and Dan melts at the praise. “Such a good baby for me, Danny.” Dan wipers and Phil can see him slipping in little space as he bites his lips looking up at Phil with big eyes, finally letting go.

“That’s it, baby, let go for me.” He says rubbing a finger around the puckered hole. “You’re safe with me baby, it’s okay.” He repeats and then presses a finger inside. Dan moans and starts rocking his hips, fucking himself on Phil’s finger, already open from earlier.”

“D- Please.” He whimpers stopping himself.

“Say it baby.” Phil says adding a second finger in as a reward in advance. “Go on say it.”

“Daddy please.” Dan says eventually and Phil leans in for a kiss, pumping his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out.

“So, good for me baby.” He says when he pulls away and he undoes his trousers. He aligns himself with Dan’s entrance and pushes in slowly.

“Harder.” Dan begs but Phil sets a slow pace ignoring the other’s pleas.  “Daddy please, harder.” Dan says again and Phil gives him an approving smiles and thrusts in harder making the younger cry out.

“Do you like it baby?” Phil asks in a low husky voice that makes Dan whimper. “Do you like it when daddy pounds into your tight little hole like that?” Dan nods eagerly letting his head fall back on the sofa. He yelps when a slap lands on his wet cheek.

“Say it, Danny. Tell Daddy how much you love getting fucked by his cock.”

“I love it, Daddy. I love your cock in me.” Dan says breathlessly and Phil hums in approval, leaning down to capture Dan’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“Daddy loves it, too, baby. You’re making Daddy feel so good.” Dan mewls at the praise.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come.” He says panting.

“Are you going to come again, Danny?” Phil asks going faster and Dan nods moaning. “Are you gonna come just from Daddy’s cock?”

“Please, Daddy.” Dan begs and Phil nods approvingly.

“Come for me baby.”

Dan arches his back and comes again crying out his Daddy’s name. When he comes down from his high Phil is still thrusting into him and he whimpers from over sensitivity.

“Daddy please no more.” He begs and Phil takes pity of him so he pulls out and comes to sit on his chest.

“Open your mouth, baby.” He orders and Dan does. He is so exhausted that he relaxes his jaw and lets Phil thrust into his mouth without putting much effort himself. It’s enough for Phil, however, who comes after a few thrusts, down his throat.

“Swallow it, Danny.” He says keeping Dan close to his crotch by a handful of hair. The younger swallows and Phil pets his hair affectionately.

He pulls back and takes his trousers and underwear off, throwing them on the floor and picks Dan up. Dan whines, sleepily and he shushes him, rubbing a hand on his back caringly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, baby. We need to clean you up, don’t we?”

Dan nods and rubs his eyes but stays silent while Phil washes them both.

When Phil puts a diaper on him this time, Dan accepts it with a small smile and looks up at Phil warmly. Then he frowns a little and looks away.

“What is it, Danny?” Phil asks brushing a hand through his damp hair.

“Daddy, I’m cold.” Dan says and Phil smiles and hugs him tightly.

“Daddy, will take care of it, baby. You go sit on the sofa. Do you want to finish the movie we were watching?”

Dan nods eagerly and Phil chuckles. He slaps Dan’s ass once and Dan yelps but giggles and goes to the sofa. Phil goes to his bedroom to get a hoodie for the younger and goes back to him.

He stands on the living room door, looking at Dan sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching the rest of the movie and he thinks that he hasn’t seen the younger so at peace before.

 


	2. Non-Omorashi Version

Phil noticed it a couple of weeks ago. Since then he has been paying close attention to Dan every time he taught the younger’s class.

 

Dan would slip from time to time, eyes getting heavier and gentler as he nipped at his pen, an obvious replacement for a paci, Phil can tell.

 

So, it isn’t really a surprise when he finds himself thrusting deep inside Dan as he has the younger bent over his desk.

 

Now the younger is writhing underneath him, torn between finally letting go and soiling his uniform with come.

“Teacher, please.” He sobs once more but Phil smirks and pushes him further onto the desk with a particularly hard thrust. Dan cries out.

“Teacher, please, I can’t h-hold it anymore.”

“Let go for me then, baby,” Phil smirks behind him, “Come on, do it for me.” He says and Dan shakes his head. Phil knows there are tears running down the younger’s cheeks.

“N-no.” Dan says weakly, “I can’t. I s-shouldn’t.” _Bingo._

Phil thrusts in hard and stays in as he starts circling his hips pressing Dan further onto the desk. After a few broken sobs from the younger, when Phil knows he is close to giving in, he pulls out and thrusts in harshly, almost toppling the other on the desk.

Dan yelps in surprise, clenching around him.

“ _Fuck._ ” Phil whispers and continues to thrust into the younger in a brutal pace as he brings a hand to where Dan’s trousers and boxers still cover his cock, and feels the wet patch forming.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, baby.”_ He groans and Dan is crying, face red from embarrassment, but he keeps moaning and pushing back on Phil’s cock riding out his orgasm. Phil growls, incredibly turned on by now, and he thrusts in a few more times before he comes deep inside the younger.

When he has caught his breath, he brings his hand to feel Dan’s crotch and the younger whimpers from over-sensitivity.

“Shh” Phil whispers in his ear, “Let teacher feel you baby, _fuck baby_ so wet for me.” Dan is breathing hard and letting out little whimpers but he nods eagerly and even thrusts in his teacher’s hand.

 

Phil pulls away and tucks himself in his trousers and Dan does the same, wincing at the feeling of his wet clothes.

“I can’t walk home like this.” He says pointing at the stain and Phil smiles to himself. That’s exactly why he kept the younger’s trousers around his crotch.

 

“Come to my house.” He says, “We will wash them and you can go home as if nothing happened.” Dan looks at him in a calculating expression and then nods in agreement.

 

[~]

 

They have put all of Dan’s clothes in the washing machine and the younger is standing naked in Phil’s hallway, doing his best to cover himself.

“Will you give me some clothes?” he asks when Phil is standing on the bathroom door looking at him from head to toes appreciatively.

“No.” he says casually and Dan’s eyes widen, expecting to hear a yes. “I’ll give you something else though.”

Dan sighs in relief. That is until Phil presents him with a diaper which makes Dan’s head snap up to look at Phil in surprise. But Phil is sure he recognises a certain familiarity in his expression that makes him proceed with his plan.

“I’m not w-wearing that.” He says and his cheeks redden.

“Dan.” Phil says using his authoritative voice. “Do as I say.” He looks at Dan measuring his reaction. The younger whimpers at the tone but raises a hand to take the diaper. Phil tuts and points to the sofa. Dan obliges with no objections and moves sits on the sofa, fighting a little uncomfortably, waiting for Phil to tell him what to do next.

“Lay down for me.” Phil say in a firm but gentle tone. Dan does and lets Phil put the diaper on him.

When he sits up Phil smiles and kisses his forehead.

“What are we going to do until my clothes are ready?” He asks.

“What do you want to do?” Phil asks him and Dan thinks for a second.

“We can watch a movie…?” He suggests and Phil nods. When Snow White starts playing Dan looks at him with a done expression.

“Seriously?” He asks. “That’s a kids’ movie.” Phil just raises an eyebrow without taking his eyes off the screen.

 

Half way into the movie Phil brings his hand to Dan’s thigh going all the way up. Dan’s breath hitches and looks down with red cheeks.

In one smooth move, he pushes the younger to lay on the sofa and lays half on top of him with his arm on the side of Dan’s head keeping himself up and bring his free hand to stroke Dan through the diaper.

Dan whimpers and brings his hand to Phil’s shoulder grasping tightly and starts thrusting up getting hard again.

“ _Fuck_ ” Phil breaths. “Are you gonna come for me babyboy?” He asks and Dan nods too far gone to object to the name. “Are you gonna come just like that? In your diaper?” Dan nods again moaning and Phil strokes him harder.

“Teacher.” Dan breaths and comes, gasping for air.

Phil makes a quick work of the diaper, throwing it in off the sofa and spits on his fingers.

“So, good for me baby.” He says softly, bringing a finger to Dan’s entrance and Dan melts at the praise. “Such a good baby for me, Danny.” Dan wipers and Phil can see him slipping in little space as he bites his lips looking up at Phil with big eyes, finally letting go.

“That’s it, baby, let go for me.” He says rubbing a finger around the puckered hole. “You’re safe with me baby, it’s okay.” He repeats and then presses a finger inside. Dan moans and starts rocking his hips, fucking himself on Phil’s finger, already open from earlier.”

“D- Please.” He whimpers stopping himself.

“Say it baby.” Phil says adding a second finger in as a reward in advance. “Go on say it.”

“Daddy please.” Dan says eventually and Phil leans in for a kiss, pumping his fingers in and out a few more times before pulling them out.

“So, good for me baby.” He says when he pulls away and he undoes his trousers. He aligns himself with Dan’s entrance and pushes in slowly.

“Harder.” Dan begs but Phil sets a slow pace ignoring the other’s pleas.  “Daddy please, harder.” Dan says again and Phil gives him an approving smiles and thrusts in harder making the younger cry out.

“Do you like it baby?” Phil asks in a low husky voice that makes Dan whimper. “Do you like it when daddy pounds into your tight little hole like that?” Dan nods eagerly letting his head fall back on the sofa. He yelps when a slap lands on his cheek.

“Say it, Danny. Tell Daddy how much you love getting fucked by his cock.”

“I love it, Daddy. I love your cock in me.” Dan says breathlessly and Phil hums in approval, leaning down to capture Dan’s lips in a hungry kiss.

“Daddy loves it, too, baby. You’re making Daddy feel so good.” Dan mewls at the praise.

“Daddy, I’m gonna come.” He says panting.

“Are you going to come again, Danny?” Phil asks going faster and Dan nods moaning. “Are you gonna come just from Daddy’s cock?”

“Please, Daddy.” Dan begs and Phil nods approvingly.

“Come for me baby.”

Dan arches his back and comes again crying out his Daddy’s name. When he comes down from his high Phil is still thrusting into him and he whimpers from over sensitivity.

“Daddy please no more.” He begs and Phil takes pity of him so he pulls out and comes to sit on his chest.

“Open your mouth, baby.” He orders and Dan does. He is so exhausted that he relaxes his jaw and lets Phil thrust into his mouth without putting much effort himself. It’s enough for Phil, however, who comes after a few thrusts, down his throat.

“Swallow it, Danny.” He says keeping Dan close to his crotch by a handful of hair. The younger swallows and Phil pets his hair affectionately.

He pulls back and takes his trousers and underwear off, throwing them on the floor and picks Dan up. Dan whines, sleepily and he shushes him, rubbing a hand on his back caringly.

“Don’t fall asleep on me yet, baby. We need to clean you up, don’t we?”

Dan nods and rubs his eyes but stays silent while Phil washes them both.

When Phil puts a diaper on him this time, Dan accepts it with a small smile and looks up at Phil warmly. Then he frowns a little and looks away.

“What is it, Danny?” Phil asks brushing a hand through his damp hair.

“Daddy, I’m cold.” Dan says and Phil smiles and hugs him tightly.

“Daddy, will take care of it, baby. You go sit on the sofa. Do you want to finish the movie we were watching?”

Dan nods eagerly and Phil chuckles. He slaps Dan’s ass once and Dan yelps but giggles and goes to the sofa. Phil goes to his bedroom to get a hoodie for the younger and goes back to him.

He stands on the living room door, looking at Dan sitting comfortably on the sofa, watching the rest of the movie and he thinks that he hasn’t seen the younger so at peace before

 


End file.
